onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 652
Краткое содержание At the Corrida Colosseum, the crowd continues to taunt Rebeccauntil Cavendish shouts at them to stop their shameful jeers. Rebecca thanks him but he reminds her that in the ring, they are enemies. When the gong rings, the Battle Royale officially starts. Meanwhile, Law continues to struggle with Doflamingo andFujitora and is swiftly defeated while Doflamingo decides to tell Law more about himself. At the Flower Field secret base, Leo and Thunder Soldier deliver their speech to the assembled army to prepare for the upcoming battle. Meanwhile in Dressrosa, Zoro is trying to find his way to Nami but runs into Kin'emon and Sanji, who were on their way to inform Luffy of the situation. Violet then shows up in disguise and informs them of their ship being already taken towards Green Bit. At the Colosseum, Rebecca is ganged up by five warriors but defeats all of them while tossing them out of the ring declaring she'll win the Mera Mera no Mi and kill Doflamingo. Полное содержание The audience is still shouting hateful slurs at Rebecca while talking poorly of her grandfather. Luffy says that her being the former king's granddaughter is a moot point, thinking about Chinjao and his own grandfather. The convict gladiators agree with him. One of the competitors gives Rebecca a backhanded compliment, calling her beautiful but an even bigger nuisance than Bartolomeo while another one muses that killing her would make him a local hero. A voice calls out to stop. Cavendish enters the arena, sword drawn, mounted on his horse, Farul. Gatz enthusiastically announces his arrival as women in the audience begin to swoon from his presence. Gatz commenting saying that Cavendish has not lost his touch from three years ago as a spectator calls for Cavendish to make Rebecca suffer. Cavendish wavesDurandal at the audience and tells them to shut up. He does not know why the audience hates Rebecca, but she still has the resolve to fight for her life in the ring, which the audience does not. Cavendish tells the audience that they who are not fighting have no right to speak ill of her and anyone who wants to back up their threats should pick up a weapon and step into the ring, adding that the words of those with no resolve fall only as noise against his ears. Cavendish goes on to say that even though he has his reasons to compete this time, he hates contests such as this, believing that a warrior's life is not something that should be used for entertainment. The crowd is visibly moved by Cavendish's speech as he dismisses his horse. Even Luffy was impressed by what Cavendish said, but not enough to start liking him. The audience's mood has changed and they start cheering for Cavendish as Gatz comments that Cavendish's charisma is palpable. Another gladiator tries to compliment him, saying even though he did not predict the audience would not react this way and that their behavior is quite fickle, however, he does not get to finish his compliment. Cavendish suddenly realizes he suddenly has popularity for the first time in three years, catching the gladiator off guard. Rebecca comes up to Cavendish and thanks him for what he just did. Cavendish tells her he only did it because they irritated him and that she should ignore it because they are now enemies. His imagination then runs away with him, and he asks if there are any reporters nearby, saying it would be "tragic" if this event made it into the papers and the press got an interview with him. Gatz announces that everyone in Block D has assembled, a total of 137 people, only one competitor having been dropped prior to the start of the round as the starting bell goes off. The gladiators start fighting as seven of the favored fighters from earlier are shown: Cavendish, Suleiman, Mummy, Rolling Logan, Damask, Orlumbus, and Rebecca. Meanwhile, Law continues to struggle with Doflamingo and Fujitora. Just as Doflamingo pins him, Fujitora stops him from killing him, stating he wants to arrest Law. Doflamingo then retrieves Caesar's heart and decides to tell Law more about himself. The scene changes to the Flower Field where Kabu's and Bian's squads have just arrived. Leo declares that the day of reckoning is upon them. Thunder Soldier is trying to inspire the troops, stirring their sense of loyalty to the former king. The plan has taken over a year to come together, and they can win even against a Shichibukai. Usopp is listening to the plan so he can find out the best time to run away. Back in Acacia, Wicca is trying to guide Zoro, telling him that left is the side where his swords are not. She explains that Jora is attacking the Thousand Sunny and gives him a rundown of her powers. She tells Zoro that she cannot forget the names, faces, and abilities of the three people who defeated the entire Dressrosa army ten years ago: Diamante, Trébol, and Pica. Sanji and Kin'emon see Zoro nearby and get his attention. Zoro introduces them to Wicca as Curlyland and Top-knotland. Sanji and Kin'emon are quickly brought up to speed on the situation back on the ship, and decide to go with Zoro to save them. Violet peeks out from behind a corner and tells Sanji that their ship was taken by Jora and is en route to Green Bit. At the Colosseum, Rebecca is ganged up by five warriors but defeats all of them while tossing them out of the ring declaring she'll win the Mera Mera no Mi and kill Doflamingo. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Когда Луффи думает о Цинцзяо и Гарпе, цвет волос Гарпа в аниме показан как чёрный. В манге же он седой. *Разговор Луффи и заключённых гладиаторов продлён в аниме. *В аниме также продлён бой Ло и Дофламинго. *Ло в очередной раз ставит под сомнение связь Дофламинго с Мировым Правительством. *Бой между ними заканчивается тем, что Дофламинго прижимает Ло к земле и готовится нанести смертельный удар, но Фудзитора останавливает его. **Аниме также добавляет следующие сцены: *Приход Робин, Усоппа и гномов с Грин Бит в секретную базу под Цветочным Полем. *Сражение Ребекки против пяти гладиаторов. Навигация по арке Категория:Незавершённые статьи об эпизодах Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода ca:Episodi 652 en:Episode 652 es:Episodio 652 fr:Épisode 652 it:Episodio 652